reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Armadillo
:You might also be looking for Armadillo, the animal found in Red Dead Redemption | image = Image:Rdr_armadillo_oblique02.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | game = Red Dead Redemption | type = Settlement | territory = New Austin | region = Cholla Springs | inhabitants = Leigh Johnson, Eli, Jonah, Herbert Moon, Jeb Murphy, Dewey Greenwood, Nathaniel Johnston, Alan Harling, Rose Harling, Grace Anderson, Reid Kinsey, D.S. MacKenna, Saul Bundy, Mintie Cummings, Adrienne Lachance | image2 = File:Armadillo_Location_2.jpg | caption2 = Armadillo and its amenities on the map }} is a settlement found in the world of Red Dead Redemption. It is a location in the Cholla Springs region of the New Austin territory. Description The town might be named after the animal that is also found in the game. It is the first location the player encounters following the train ride in the opening cinematic. Armadillo is depicted as one of the few remaining boom towns of the American West (famously portrayed in many a Western-genre film), in contrast to the industrialized northern settlements characterized by the city of Blackwater. Armadillo is a common hangout for dangerous outlaws, gangs, and road agents who continue to bring violence and chaos to the town. Duels are common, as is the occasional bar fight and wild shootout, making it a place where danger is never far away. Leigh Johnson is the acting Marshal and legal authority of Armadillo, along with the local Sheriffs, and is known widely by the local residents. He is assisted by the young deputies Jonah and Eli. According to Johnson, the bringing of the railroads to Armadillo led to the decline of its regional rival, the old frontier town of Tumbleweed, reducing the latter to the abandoned ghost town at the time of Red Dead Redemption. The Marshal and the rest of the local law operate from the Sheriff's office and jail, where common thugs and murderers end up behind bars. Armadillo has an active train station with a telegraph office where the player can pay off his bounties with either cash or a pardon letter. There is also an animal pen along the railroad where livestock such as sheep and cows are kept and loaded onto the train cars for shipping. Lawmen post up wanted posters of criminals on the walls of the station. The town's newspaper salesman also sells newspapers outside the station. Five finger fillet is played by a group of men on a table here where John can join in for competition. Across the street from the train station is the Armadillo saloon, the most popular attraction in town. Residents of Armadillo, local tough guys, weary travelers, ranchers, and brooding cowboys come from all around to drink, socialize, or find a place to rest. Local criminals, gang members, prostitutes, and town drunks are also common. The saloon has a large room with tables and chairs for visitors, a bar for drinks, a kitchen for food, a piano player banging out classic ragtime honkytonk music, a bathroom, the bartender's bedroom, and a private poker room for card games. Upstairs is a mezzanine hall and sitting area where rooms are available for travelers to have a rest, or entertain the resident ladies. Marston can purchase a room (safehouse) for $50 here for himself. There is also an accessible balcony on the second floor. Across the main street from the saloon is the freight station which contains a post office and where stagecoach services are found. Next to that is the general store, owned by anti-Semite (as well as anti-Catholic, anti-English, anti-immigrant and anti-homosexual) Herbert Moon. The player can purchase their basic needs from his store - campsites, maps, horses etc. - as well as selling goods for money. Next door to the saloon resides gunsmith Jeb Murphy, where the player can purchase weapons, hunting bait, and ammo. The player can also sell provisions here for money. Further along is a closed barber shop and dentist, and next to that is the office of the town's doctor Nathaniel Johnston, who helps John Marston after his injury in Fort Mercer, and can sell Marston Medicine and similar supplies throughout the story. Across the street from the doctor's office is the Bank of Armadillo, where large sums of money are secured in the safes inside. Marston can rob the bank to gain money, but at the cost of retaliation from the law and penalties to honor. Down the street is a row of two-story residential buildings. On the far side of town is the Sheriff's office and jail, more houses, and a school house used as a movie theater where Marston can watch a short film for $2. To the rear of the town, behind the saloon and gunsmith, is the livery. Here livestock, such as cattle, is kept in a large pen outside. There is another smaller pen and a barn for horses, and a chicken coop outside the blacksmith's large shed which is found in the center of the livery. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' Armadillo is the heart of the frontier. Despite the general decay of the region, it provides good services and goods to this day. Recently, Walton's Gang and similar hoodlums have been terrorizing the people of Armadillo and have infested the saloon. The only shop type the area does not possess is a tailor. A small portion of "Exodus in America" takes place in the saloon. Every mission in the Leigh Johnson strand except "The Assault on Fort Mercer" begins at this location in his office. The mission "Old Swindler Blues" ends here and leads directly to the beginning of "You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit". And the introduction of Irish takes place here in the mission "A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman". All 3 segments of the Stranger side-mission "American Appetites" begin in the Armadillo Sheriff's Office. The Stranger side-mission "California" ends in the Armadillo Telegraph Office. A portion of the Stranger side-mission "Let No Man Put Asunder" takes place in the Armadillo Saloon. The first segment of the Stranger side-mission "Lights, Camera, Action" begins and ends in the Cinema. ''Undead Nightmare'' In the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. In the midst of the apocalyptic invasion of the undead, Armadillo has been besieged constantly by the hordes of undead. Everyone is running for their lives and survivors are holed up in the buildings and on the rooftops as the town is in chaos. Marshal Johnson is deperately trying to defend the town in the name of the law as everyone is getting eaten. Tobias Weldon, Alden Renshaw, Adrienne Lachance, Jessie Hargrove and Jeb Murphy are some of the survivors that can be found defending the town. The side-mission "Dinner For Two" begins and ends here. This is also the location of Adrienne Lachance, the tenth and final missing person to be rescued in the Fort Mercer segment of the Missing Souls Side-missions. Multiplayer *It is the final destination in the Outlaws to the End Co-op mission "The Herd". *This is one of seven locations that has a Land Grab game available. The post to start the game is located on the second floor inside the saloon. *With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC a Stronghold match can be played in this location. Amenities *Bank of Armadillo *Cinema (Children's school house with projector set up in classroom) *Doctor's Office Local doctor: Dr. Nathaniel Johnston *General Store Owner: Herbert Moon *Gunsmith Owner: Jeb Murphy *Newspapers can be purchased next to the Train Station. *Safehouse (2nd floor of the saloon. Purchase for $50) *Saloon (Drinks, poker, safehouse) *Sheriff's Office Law officials: Marshal Leigh Johnson, deputies Jonah and Eli, local sheriffs. *Stagecoach is found loading and unloading supplies behind freight station *Freight station (Contains stagecoach services) *Train Station also contains a telegraph station where John can pay off his bounties. *Wanted Posters can be found at the east end of town, stuck to a board on the side of the Train Station closest to where the player can purchase newspapers. Activities *Five Finger Fillet next to the Train station. *Poker in the back room of the Saloon. Walton Lowe's Gang The outlaw Walton Lowe and his gang victimize the inhabitants of Armadillo and travelers in the surrounding land. Walton's Gang hide out at Twin Rocks and (PS3 only)Solomon's Folly. A severe trial to local law enforcement, the gang is guilty of crimes ranging from robbing banks, trains and travelers to kidnap, extortion, arbitrary lynching and plain old murder. There is a strong feeling in Armadillo that Marshal Johnson has given up on trying to control the gang's depredations. Members of the gang can be found loitering in and around the saloon, spending their ill-gotten cash on liquor and women and frequently getting drunk. The gang members are distinguished by their red-banded top hats and tattered clothing. Gang members can be assaulted or killed without repercussions to Marston's honor, or attention from local law enforcement, but this will naturally cause other gang members to retaliate. Occasionally when killing members of the gang other civilians with weapons will also fight back; if Marston retaliates, he may take an honor penalty and gain a bounty on his head. Reluctant as they are to take on Walton's Gang, local law enforcement seems happy to deal with these random aggressors. Armadillo Multiplayer Map Tips Mobile Playthrough The Armadillo multiplayer map is a mostly circular map with most conflict at the edges of the town's main street. Walking through the main street is a death sentence if there are hostiles in the adjacent streets, on the saloon balcony, or on a small brick building opposite and to the right of the saloon. Check these three areas to root out campers. Camping The two most popular locations for camping are the saloon and brick building on the opposite side of the street. The brick building is easy to get on to and is exposed on every side except for the main street, which makes it a poor camping spot, but a great location to take out a saloon sniper. The saloon is an expansive building that is an excellent camping position if the three entrances can be covered. The first is the staircase that leads to the balcony that allows for a quick counter-attack on a camping sniper who is sitting on the balcony. The other two are doors leading into the first floor that can be covered by taking cover on the inner staircase, which if done properly allows you to also see the balcony doors, which effectively allows to see all three entrances. Another place where camping is excellent is on the roof of the Armadillo station, go to the platform, get on top of the roof by climbing the shelves above the door, and go to the other side and sit behind the wooden wall with the support beams. It is not possible to shoot over it to use the sides. From here, there is plenty of cover and the ability to kill anybody that comes over the roads from the north and south, and get closer to the edge of cover and kill everyone that isn't behind high cover. Go to the front of the station and see a wooden board with boards coming out of it, it says: Southwestern Railroad Company, this is the place to hide behind. Town Hunting Trick Skunks will frequently spawn at night directly behind the stagecoach in Armadillo. Merely riding around the building is enough to make the skunk respawn (but will not spawn 100% of the time). This may require the stagecoach to be present. If the stage coach is not present then get the respawned skunk by going through the general store from the main street to the back of the coach. Curiously, it seems that riding clockwise round the block of buildings there more likely to get a raccoon spawn and riding counter-clockwise, more likely to see skunks. There are at least two maybe more spawn points behind this block of buildings so continue past the stagecoach and turn around at the movie theater to increase your chances of finding a skunk. Occasionally during this exploit, the skunk/raccoon will spawn slightly off screen or behind a building, so be sure to check down the alley behind the coach and by the building across the road from the movie theater. Also, the Jackalope can be found on the outskirts, near the movie theater. Also, it is recommended to hunt with throwing knives as gun shots will scare the stage coach driver away. Trivia *The town's name could be a play on the real world location Amarillo, Texas. *If you look on the back of the banister in the safe house property it says "DON'T YOU LOOK FINE AND DANDY" which is a cheat code to unlock the Elegant Suit Outfit. *The bank teller Baxter Deaton in Armadillo can be heard talking about Marshal Leigh Johnson, such as how he "buried stolen goods out in Rio Del Lobo" and how "the gang over by Twin Rocks are in cahoots with him". He even talks about Johnson beating the local women. *Baxter Deaton, the bank teller in Armadillo also talks about a lion in Hennigan's Stead. *If you look behind the bar, the painting hanging is a colored version of the nude woman that Ben Wade drew in 3:10 to Yuma right before his capture. *If you hitch your horse on the hitching post near the saloon and go up to the balcony you can vault over the railing and land on your horse you will become saddled on your horse. *There is a mysterious man wearing a black robe who is seen near the cattle pen on the outskirts of town. This is the only place in the game where this man can rarely be found. *The town may be called Armadillo for the vast population of Armadillos in the area (Between the town and Ridgewood Farm). *The main part of the Southwestern Railroad Company is located here. The company is also located at Benedict Point, and MacFarlane's Ranch. Gallery File:Armadillo_Location_1.jpg File:Armadillo.settlement.saloon.location.jpg|The notorious Armadillo Saloon. File:Red-dead-redemption_armadillo_sherrif.jpg|Sheriff's Office tumblr_lgahc0MgOk1qcij2s.jpg rdr_armadillo_undertaker_building.jpg rdr_armadillo_backside.jpg rdr_armadillo_oblique03.jpg rdr_armadillo_main_street.jpg rdr_armadillo_backside02.jpg rdr_armadillo_telegraph_office.jpg|The Southwestern Railroad Company. 726.png Picture8.png armadillo_bank.jpg|The bank Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- Keeping the area free of Undead infestation and rescuing the missing person at this location also contribute toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Related Content es:Armadillo Category:Settlements Category:Redemption Locations Category:New Austin Category:Cholla Springs